


Free Fallin’

by CassondraWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Claiming, Dr. Dean Winchester, Fluff, Knotting, M/M, Office Administrator Castiel, Omega Castiel, Rimming, Rom Com’ish, Romance, Smut, True Mates, feel good fic, slight panty kink, very little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 14:49:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18719242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassondraWinchester/pseuds/CassondraWinchester
Summary: Dean Winchester was prepared to relax on his porch after a day of hard work. He had the perfect cup of cocoa to compliment the beautiful fall night. It was picture perfect, except for the drunk man falling out of an taxi across the street…





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry for the BCBB. 
> 
> Huge thanks for lotrspnfangirl for beta’ing this Fic and not letting me give up on it when things got tough. 
> 
> Awesome art provided by zephyrchrysalis.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy it now go forth and read my fellow Destiel lovers!!! :)

  


Dean yawned and stretched, popping his back before reaching for his favorite coffee cup: a black novelty mug that read _Doctor - Because Badass Alpha Miracle Worker isn’t an Official Title._ He snorted and shook his head as he thought back to last Christmas when Sam had given it to him. He’d returned the favor back in May on his little brother’s birthday, giving him one that read _World’s OK-est Doctor_.

Jo had found the mug to be the “best thing ever” and even though it had been a gift for Sam, it had replaced her _#1 Wife_ mug Sam had gotten her the year they married. He smiled as he placed his mug under the Keurig, thinking about the new mug he’d just ordered Jo for her upcoming birthday, _Dr. Winchester at your Cervix_. He just knew she was going to love it. Dean popped a Cafe Escapes milk chocolate hot cocoa K-cup in place before hitting the large cup button and waiting for the water to heat. 

Dean crossed his arms and leaned back against the island in the middle of his kitchen as he — _impatiently_ — waited for his hot chocolate to brew. He fidgeted with the sleeves of his light blue fleece sweater as he watched the first few drips of the chocolaty brew. Dean breathed in deeply when it started to flow freely, taking in the rich comforting scent of the cocoa. He couldn’t wait for it to finish so he could grab his mug and enjoy his hot treat outside on his porch swing on this perfect fall day. Honestly, Dean couldn’t think of a better way to unwind. Especially not after a long day of seeing numerous patients. Mondays were always the busiest day of the week at the clinic. 

He looked up as the cocoa started spitting, letting him know it was finishing up, and stepped forward to remove his cup. He then reached for the bag of toasted coconut marshmallows on the island counter and dropped a handful into the hot chocolate before sealing the bag up and putting it back into the cabinet. Dean wrapped his fingers around the mug and hummed letting the warmth of the glass heat his hands. As he walked through his house to the front door, he smiled and inhaled deeply, the smell of coconut and chocolate making his mouth water. Outside, the cool fall air washed over him, and he knew winter was just around the corner. He suppressed a small sigh as he sank down onto the porch swing, knowing he wouldn’t be able to spend many more evenings like this, enjoying the peace and quiet of the cul-de-sac. 

Dean blew into his mug before taking a small sip. He let out a low hum of satisfaction; it tasted like chocolate coconut pie and it was just what he needed after a long day at work. The tension he held in his shoulders bled out and he relaxed back in the swing, using his feet to get it swaying.

The evening was perfect, a gentle breeze was blowing the leaves that had just started to fall. His sweater and drink took the edge off the afternoon’s chill allowing Dean to comfortably enjoy the late afternoon. He enjoyed hearing the laughter of a few neighborhood kids still outside playing down the street at the ball field. Soon he would also be hearing their parents yelling out their back doors to call them in for dinner. Everything was calm and he smiled as he lifted his mug for another sip, turning his head at the sound of an approaching car. 

Dean shifted on his swing as he closely watched the unfamiliar car slowly make its way down the street, stopping at the Smith’s house directly across from his. He placed his mug on the small wooden table beside the swing before sitting up. Dean warily eyed the white Hyundai Tucson with _Dave’s Taxi Services_ in bold cursive on the side of the car, his inner Alpha’s hackles rising at the sight of the strange vehicle now parked in front of his neighbor’s house. He knew the Smith’s weren’t home yet, Sally working nights at the hospital and her husband never returned home before eight, and both of them had their own vehicles. He squinted in the dimming light, the sun was quickly setting, to see if he could identify the person in the back seat. There was a man fumbling around in the backseat, leaning forward to pass what he assumed was cash to the driver, before he stumbled out of the car and fell back against the door to shut it. 

“Who the fuck,” Dean mumbled to himself as he watched the stranger stand in the middle of the road, looking confused as hell as the car turned around in the Smith’s driveway and drove away.

The man staggered as he surveyed the area. Then, he threw his arms up and looked skyward. The sudden movement had him stumbling backwards, tripping over his own feet, and in a blink of an eye the man was laid out flat on the Smith’s sidewalk. 

Dean flinched knowing that hit _had_ to have hurt like hell. The man went down hard. He gnawed on his lip debating on walking over and helping the stranger. The man was clearly intoxicated, and if he was an Alpha, and scented that Dean was also, he had the potential to become violent. The last thing Dean wanted to deal with tonight was a drunk-off-his-ass Alpha wanting to show his dominance, asserting that he didn’t need assistance, especially from another Alpha. 

Alcohol brought out the worst in some Alphas and Dean didn’t want to end his peaceful night of relaxation with a brawl in the middle of the street. 

So, he decided to wait, to watch and see what happened. Most likely the man would get up and stagger off, hopefully back to where ever the hell he was from. But one thing was for sure, he definitely wasn’t from here. New Harmony was a small town, one where everyone knew everyone, and Dean sure as hell did _not_ know this man.

After a few more minutes of watching what Dean could only describe as the guy doing a very good impression of a turtle stuck on his back, the doctor outweighed the Alpha in him. He had to go make sure the guy was alright. He blew out a deep breath before he pushed up out of the swing and walked down his porch steps. 

God, he really hoped this guy was a docile Beta.

Cautiously, Dean made his way across the street, subtly sniffing the air to see if he could determine the man’s secondary gender. All he received was the heavy scent of rum. How much had this man drunk? Dean paused by the stranger, who hadn’t even realized someone had approached him, and took in his features. 

The man had a head full of dark, messy hair and a sharp jawline covered in light scruff. His plush lips were pink and chapped, perfectly paired with the bluest eyes Dean had seen in his entire life. The ocean itself would be jealous. He let his gaze trail down the man’s body, still half-flailing on the concrete, but nothing like the rocking he was doing before. He was slowly losing steam and Dean had to admit the man was not what he expected. 

Dean could tell the stranger had a good physique, even all tangled in his tan trench coat, his thighs were thick and filled out his slacks perfectly, his dress shirt racked up to reveal a tanned strip of stomach and sharp hip bones… Dean let his eyes rake back up over the man’s chest and he blinked, realizing those gorgeous blues were staring up at him with a look of intense curiosity. 

Shit.

Dean cleared his throat, his cheeks heating up at the fact he’d been caught staring. “Uh,” he started, nearly choking on his spit. This, of course, made the entire situation a hundred times better. He felt himself flush deeper and forced an embarrassed and hopefully welcoming smile. “Did it hurt?” He crossed his arms over his chest, cocking his head to the side. “When you fell.”

The man on the ground blinked once, still owlishly staring up at Dean, though he’d stopped squirming around on the pavement. “From Heaven?” The stranger replied in a deep gravelly voice that had Dean’s inner wolf perking up. He watched as the man struggled to push himself up onto his elbows, succeeding just as Dean was about to offer help, and met Dean’s gaze. His nose scrunched up as he continued, “Do you want my numbe—”

“No,” Dean blurted out, cutting him off. The man jumped at the volume of Dean’s voice and Dean felt slightly ashamed for scaring him. But, really? Did he actually think he was trying to use a cheesy pickup line on him as he lay drunk off his ass on the sidewalk? Dean snorted at the sheer ridiculousness of it as he shook his head.

“No, I’m talking about you stumbling out of the cab and then tripping over your own feet.” He paused and raised an eyebrow, slowly adding, “And for the past ten minutes or so, you have just been laying there.”

“Ohhhhhh,” the stranger drawled out, his perfect plush lips forming a perfect ‘o’ shape before he let himself fall back onto the pavement.

Dean flinched at the sound of the man’s head cracking against the sidewalk. This idiot was going to give himself a concussion. “Are you okay?” He asked as he took a tentative step closer to the stranger.

“Don’t ask stupid questions,” the man groaned as he squinted at Dean. “Do I look okay to you?”

“Honestly?” Dean asked as he surveyed the man.

“No, lie to me,” the stranger deadpanned with a level of sass in his tone only Sam could match, and Dean had to admit that was impressive in his inebriated state.

“Well,” Dean huffed a small laugh and shook his head, “full honesty, you look like hell, man. How much did you have to drink?”

He squinted up at Dean as he replied, “The equivalent of a liquor store.”

“I don’t doubt it,” Dean mumbled under his breath before speaking louder so the man could hear. “Look, I’m a doctor and you fell _hard_ and cracked your head pretty good a minute ago. I’d like to take a look, if that’s okay with you.”

“You’re a doctor?” The man asked warily. “Like a real doctor? Because if you are _hinting_ at role play, I’m really not in the moo—”

“Oh, my God,” Dean stared at him incredulously, “are you serious right now? Look...” He knelt down slowly beside the man, keeping a good distance away as to not spook him or make him violent, and met his eyes. “I’m a _real_ doctor. I just want to make sure you’re not hurt, okay?”

The stranger stared up at him, bright blue eyes meeting his, and Dean could tell he was calculating risk versus reward. His pink tongue darted out, wetting his chapped lips as he leaned his head back to study Dean. The Alpha could practically see the gears turning in the man’s head as he determined if Dean could be trusted. In the moment of silence, Dean took his own turn to study the man before him. He definitely wasn’t an Alpha… a Beta maybe? As Dean was trying to puzzle it out, the stranger suddenly nodded as if he’d made his mind up about Dean.

“Yes,” the man whispered with as much conviction as he could for someone laid out on the sidewalk.

“Alright, good.” Dean nodded back as he stood up and took a step closer holding his hand out for the man to take. “Dean Winchester.”

“What?” He furrowed his brows and sat up without Dean’s help.

“It’s my name, dude.” Dean smirked at the man’s stubbornness and wiggled his fingers. “Now let me help you the rest of the way before you hurt yourself even more.”

“Cast-Castie-Castiel,” the stranger stuttered as his fingers twitched on his thighs.

It was now Dean’s turns to ask, “What?”

“My name,” Castiel replied as he finally reached up and took Dean’s hand, “ _dude_.”

“Well.” Dean snorted at his snarkiness as he closed his hand around Castiel’s and found himself suppressing a shiver at how _good_ it felt to have Castiel’s warm hand in his own. “I’m going to call you ‘Cas’.” He grunted as he hauled him up.

Castiel pitched forward the moment he was on his feet, slamming into Dean’s chest. Dean instinctively wrapped his arms around Castiel as he stumbled back. 

“I got ya,” Dean assured as he inhaled deep, steadying them both. The Alpha’s breath caught in his throat as he took in a sweet, floral scent. Castiel smelled of lilies and jasmine, of _Omega_ , all fighting through the pungent haze of rum. It was rich and warm and made Dean’s inner wolf howl at the feel of mate and home in its grasp. It could only mean one thing—

 _True Mate_. 

“Son of a bitch,” Dean whispered as he looked down at the drunken Omega in his arms. Castiel was his True Mate. Seriously?! 

Dean sighed as he took everything in. Of _course_ this would be how he’d meet his True Mate. He couldn’t have had a meet-cute like his parents had when they’d both presented in high school, or like Sam and Jo had at her mom’s bar after Jo came off her first heat. No, Dean had to meet his True Mate while he was drunk off his ass, rocking and rolling like a goddamn overturned turtle on a neighbor’s sidewalk.

Dean was drawn from his musings by the Omega in his arms staring up at him. Was Castiel talking to him? _Shit_ , Dean hadn’t heard a word his — no, not his — _the_ Omega had said.

“Uh, what?” 

_Very eloquent,_ Dean thought as he met Castiel’s eyes and plastered on what he hoped was a reassuring and not a I’m-freaking-the-fuck-out smile. 

“I said,” Castiel stared at him suspiciously, “you’re an Alpha.”

“Oh.” Dean blinked and repositioned Castiel’s arm around his shoulder, then moving his arm around the Omega’s waist. “I am,” he agreed with a small laugh. “And you’re an Omega. Is… that a problem?”

“My mother always told me never talk to strangers.” Castiel narrowed his eyes. “Especially if they were Alphas.”

Dean nodded, fighting back another laugh at the serious look on Castiel’s face. He cleared his throat and tried to match the same expression. “Well,” Dean blew out a breath as he met Castiel’s untrusting gaze, “we’ve done introductions, remember? I’m Dean Winchester and you’re Castiel, so not exactly strangers.”

“I gue-” Castiel cut off his sentence mid-word as he glanced down at his feet, suddenly realizing they were moving. His head snapped back up and he planted his feet firmly as he asked, “Where are we going?”

“To my house,” Dean answered, nodding towards the large cape-style home across the street. “That’s where my medical supplies are, and it will be much easier to check you out there than on the sidewalk.”

“Great! Just great!” Castiel snorted and shook his head, stumbling forward again as Dean took another step forward. “I hope you’re happy now, Mom. You and dad…” he trailed off and blew out a frustrated breath, continuing his ranting. “I go out, get drunk, and now I’m going to end up in some strange Alpha’s sex dungeon.” 

“What?!” Dean choked out, his voice raising three octaves higher than usual in shock. He cleared his throat roughly before speaking. “I assure you, I don’t have a _sex dungeon_.”

“Well, I don’t know!” Castiel shrugged. “Sex _attic_ then. Point is, I’m gonna be your sex slave now.”

“No,” Dean shook his head so hard and fast it began to spin, “I don’t have sex rooms of any kind and I’m not going to make you my sex slave.” 

_Why the hell would Cas think that?_ Dean glanced over at Castiel whose eyes were trained on the ground. _Had he been mistreated in such a way?_ The very thought, the mere _possibility_ , made Dean’s inner wolf livid. 

“Wonderful! Now you’re angry with me.” Castiel laughed low and hollow. “I’m not even going to see the sex dungeon, it’s straight to the murder room for me.”

“Murder room? Jesus fuckin’ Christ.” Dean took a deep breath and blew it out slowly. Where the hell was the Omega coming up with this shit? Hopefully, he had simply watched one too many episodes of Forensic Files. “I don’t have a _murder room_ either.”

“That’s exactly what a sex dungeon, murder room owning Alpha would say,” Castiel mumbled under his breath.

“Cas.” Dean stopped and turned Castiel’s shoulders so he was facing him, hands now on the Omega’s shoulders to keep him from falling. “I’m not mad.”

“I’m drunk, not stupid. I can smell your anger, _Dean_.” Castiel quirked a brow, and dropped his voice lower, “If that’s even your real name.”

“I promise you, it is,” Dean replied calmly as he tried to soothe his angered inner wolf. The expression on the Omega’s face helped and had Dean biting back a laugh at the ridiculousness of the situation. “And you are right, I was angry. But not at you. I was pissed at the thought of someone doing that to you. I’m a good guy, Cas.” Dean gave the Omega’s shoulders a gentle squeeze. “I just want to make sure you’re not hurt and then help you any way you need, okay?” 

At the long pause from the Omega, Dean continued, “Please. I _swear_ you can trust me.”

“Alright.” Castiel nodded slowly as he moved closer to Dean, scenting the air. “When you’re not angry, you smell safe.” Castiel pushed his way into Dean’s personal space and pressed his nose into the Alpha’s throat, drawing a shocked gasp and a slight shiver from him. “You smell _really good_ actually. Like juicy, crisp apples and honeyed maple. Like, like -” he trailed his nose up Dean’s throat snuffling, “- protection, comfort, and-”

“Okay,” Dean cut him off before he could finish, glad when Castiel simply shut his mouth and cocked his head to look at Dean. This was not a conversation to be had while Cas was drunk. Dean took a step back from Castiel, who had plastered himself against the Alpha, and watched as the Omega swayed and tried to follow him. 

“Now that we have determined I can be trusted,” Dean said as he wrapped his arm around Castiel’s waist again, flinching hard when the Omega moved to throw his arm over Dean’s shoulder and ended up slapping him in the face instead. 

“Sorry, sorry,” Castiel mumbled, slurring his apology as he winced in sympathy and leaned over to try again. Dean was smart enough to duck on Castiel’s second attempt. 

“Now,” he side-eyed the Omega with a small smile. “Let’s get you inside and make sure you’re not hurt.”

  


  


“What do you want to take the Ibuprofen with, water or juice?” Dean called from the kitchen. After a beat of silence, he peeked over the refrigerator door at the Omega sitting on the couch. “Earth to Cas, water or juice?”

“Oh,” Castiel said as he glanced over his shoulder at Dean. “Either is fine.” 

Dean nodded as he grabbed a bottle of coconut water knowing that would help combat the hangover that Castiel was sure to have in the morning. Dean bumped the refrigerator door closed with his shoulder. He tucked a bottle of water under his arm as he washed his hands with the practiced but thorough motions that marked him as a doctor. Dean dried his hands before walking into the living room. The Alpha moved around the couch cracking the top of the water before he sat down beside Castiel, leaving enough space between them that he hoped made the Omega feel comfortable and safe. 

“Here.” Dean passed Castiel the water before leaning forward and pulling the first-aid basket towards himself. He pulled out a bottle of Ibuprofen and shook a couple out into his hand and passed them to Castiel as well. “These too.”

“Thank you,” Castiel whispered and gave the Alpha a small smile as he popped the pills in his mouth and washed them down with the coconut water. 

“No problem,” Dean replied as he watched as the Omega drank half the bottle before holding it out. Dean took the drink and replaced the lid, setting the bottle on the side table. “So,” the Alpha shifted on the couch to where he was facing Castiel, “are you ready for me to give you a once over so I can make sure you’re not hurt?”

“I don’t think I’m hurt.” Castiel scrunched up his nose in a way Dean found absolutely adorable. Castiel began to move his arms and legs, leaning back to stretch and wiggle on the couch. “I don’t feel hurt.”

“Yeah, well...” Dean had to swallow a laugh as he watched Castiel squirming, trying to access if he has injuries. It reminded him of the turtle impression from earlier. “That’s the thing about being drunk, you don’t feel pain like you would if you were sober. So,” he gave Castiel a gentle look, “can I check you over?”

“Um...” Castiel gnawed at his bottom lip as he stared back at Dean, contemplating. “Yes,” he nodded slowly as he moved closer to the Alpha, “I trust you.” Castiel let out a sharp laugh and shook his head, meeting Dean’s eyes with an amused look as he said, “My mom _really_ would think I’m crazy now, you know.”

“Okay,” Dean nodded and smiled reassuringly, biting back the urge to ask what the deal was with Cas and his mother. Castiel accepted the response and leaned back, turning his head to the side to look around the living room. Dean started again, gaining Castiel’s attention back. “First I’m going to do a neuro check,” Dean explained as he reached for his phone.

“A what?” Castiel asked as his eyes tracked Dean’s movements. “And why do you need a phone? If you’re trying to test my memory, that’s a horrible way to ask for my number.”

Dean snorted and shook his head. “You hit your head at least once that I know of. I want to make sure you don’t have a concussion. And as for why I need my phone...” Dean turned the device in his hand and turned on the flashlight. “I’m going to shine this light in your eyes and make sure your pupils are equally responsive to it. Alright?”

“Okay.” Castiel nodded, immediately flinching and squinting, his eyes practically slamming shut as the light shone on him.

“Cas,” Dean smirked at the Omega, “your eyes have to be open for this to work.”

“If you say so,” Castiel grumbled and forced his eyes back open, holding them comically wide for a moment before reaching up and rubbing at them. “That was a mistake,” he muttered, shaking his head and looking back at Dean, his eyes only slightly squinting as Dean lifted the light again. “Just make it quick. I don’t particularly like the bright like in my face.”

“Yes, Sir!” Dean nodded curtly, trying to keep the humor out of his tone as he checked Castiel’s left eye, followed by his right. “Looks normal,” he said softly as he turned the flashlight off on his phone and sat it back down, smiling in relief as he met Castiel’s eyes. “Both of your pupils are reacting to the light normally, so that's good.” 

“Are we done?” Castiel asked hopefully.

“Not quite yet.” Dean shook his head. “Now would be when I’d check your speech, but you’ve been carrying on a conversation with me just fine. Your slurred speech is most likely from you being inebriated...” Dean paused and looked Castiel over thoughtfully. “How much did you have to drink?”

“Ballpark?” Castiel shrugged as he met Dean’s eyes with a glint of mischief in his. “So so much rum.Basically, all of the rum.”

Dean barked out a loud laugh at the unexpected answer. The Omega was snarky and had a dry sense of humor, that was for sure. He was still chuckling when he looked up and saw Castiel had a small satisfied smile on his face. Of course his True Mate would be a total smart ass.

“Oh, I don’t doubt it,” Dean agreed. Just from the last hour watching the Omega and being in his presence, Dean figured he’d probably been cut off at the bar he’d patronized. He shook his head and held out his hands, palm up.

“What?” Castiel asked with a quirked a brow. “What are you doing?”

“Take my hands,” Dean said as he wriggled his fingers.

“Why?” Castiel eyed Dean’s hands like those fingers were snakes, though he raised one of his own and wiggled his fingers in the same way as if that would explain why.

“I want to check your grip strength,” Dean explained, stilling his fingers and waiting patiently for Castiel to consider Dean’s request.

“Okay,” Castiel murmured as he placed his hands in Dean’s and gazed up at the Alpha. 

_God, he’s got beautiful eyes. I’ve never seen a shade of blue like that before... They’re bright and vast, like the sky, but even that doesn’t do them justice. I could look up every single color of blue on the internet and none of them would match Cas’ eyes..._

“What now?” Castiel asked drawing him out of his musings, cocking his head before a smirk spread across his lips. “Or did you just want to hold my hand?” 

_God, Cas was firecracker_.

“No,” Dean huffed and licked his lower lip, hoping his cheeks weren’t betraying him. Castiel didn’t need to know that his joke was close to the truth. “I want you to squeeze my hands, give me all you got.”

“Alright.” The Omega grinned impishly before doing exactly what Dean asked and giving it his all. His nose scrunched up with his effort, his tongue poking out the corner of his mouth.

“Okay, okay, that’s good!” Dean hissed after a few seconds, and when Castiel let go of his hands he opened and closed them a few times to get the feeling back into them. “Damn, you’re strong.”

“I know,” Castiel smirked at him, “did I pass?”

“Cocky lil’ shit,” Dean muttered under his breath with a smile, before saying loud enough for Castiel to hear, “Yes, all good there.” 

“Now are we done?” Castiel asked in a tone that reminded Dean of an impatient toddler.

“Almost,” Dean fought the smile that threatened to spread across his lips at the pout on Castiel’s face. A grown drunk man had no business looking that damn cute. “I’m gonna ask you a couple questions now.”

“I might need a drink for this… Do you have any rum?” Dean raised an eyebrow, reaching for the coconut water, and Castiel sighed, shaking his head. “Alright, alright. Ask away,” Castiel slurred slightly as he motioned with his hands to continue, almost smacking himself in the face.

“Jesus, Cas, hands in your lap.” Dean flinched, last thing he wanted was for the Omega to bust his nose or lip. He cleared his throat and continued when Castiel was sitting still, hands folded in his lap. “Any nausea or pain?”

“No and no,” Castiel replied nodding his head to each no. “Now we done?”

“God, you’re an inpatient drunk.” Dean commented with a huff. “With the neuro check, yes, I’m done. But now I’d like to examine your head and back for any blood, bruising, or contusions. I’ll know if you have any scrapes or cuts, and I’ll need you to tell me if anything is tender or painful to the touch.” The Alpha met Castiel’s eyes with a serious expression. “If you are okay with that.” 

Castiel narrowed his eyes. “Are you trying to get me out of my clothes?” He leaned back as far as he could against the couch, and his eyes blew wide. “You do have a sex dungeon, don’t you?!”

“What?! No!” Dean shook his head, holding up his hands. “I’m not trying… Well, I mean, your trench coat and shirt needs to come off because I can’t check your back with them on but, but that’s it! I don’t have a dungeon, Castiel, I swear. I just want to make sure — I would never — if you really don’t want to, it’s okay. I’m no—”

Dean was cut off by the loud boisterous laughing of the Omega. “I’m fucking with you, Dean.” Castiel wiped the tears from his eyes as he got his fit of giggles under control. “You should have seen the look on your face! So,” Castiel blew out a breath, “what first? Head or back?”

“Head,” Dean replied, clearly flustered as he scooted closer to Castiel. He reached up slowly and began to run his fingers through Castiel’s hair. _God, it’s so soft,_ Dean thought as he continued to card his fingers through the strands, gently feeling Cas’ scalp for any cuts or bumps. 

“Ouch, fuck!” Castiel hissed and cursed as Dean ran his fingers over a large knot on the back of his head. “That hurt! I’m telling you that hurt!”

“Sorry,” Dean whispered, soothing as he moved his hand away. “You have one hell of a lump, but good news is I don’t think you’re concussed.”

“Still fuckin’ hurts,” Castiel grumbled as he reached up at prodded at the sore spot, wincing again.

“Don’t,” Dean gently slapped his hand away, earning himself a glare. “Don’t poke at it. That sure as hell won’t make it stop hurting.”

“Fine,” Castiel dropped his hand, still glaring. “So, back now?”

“Yes.” Dean nodded as he watched Castiel slip off his trench coat, his hands reached up clumsily unbuttoning his shirt. Dean’s mouth went instantly dry at the sultry wink the Omega gave him before he slowly, and very ungracefully— probably due to his drunken state— worked the shirt off, dropping it on the floor with his coat.

“How do you want me doc?” Castiel asked, dropping his voice even lower and pairing it with a shit eating grin. Dean swallowed hard, his eyes widening, and Castiel smirked. He leaned back against the couch slowly, trailing his fingers down his chest and abs, over his hip bones peeking deliciously from the top of his slacks, and rolled his hips up as he relaxed into the cushion. 

_Christ, those hip bones were sinfully sharp._

“Ummm…” Dean cleared his throat willing his brain to come back online. The last thing he needed to say was ‘naked, just like that’. He shook his head, clearing those traitorous thoughts from his brain. “Turn around, back facing me. And try not to fall off the couch.” 

“I’m sure you’d catch me if I fell,” Castiel purred as he shifted, hands clutching the arm of the couch to keep his ass from ending up on the floor. “If you wanted to ask me to present…” he said softly, but Dean heard every word. 

“Uh, just… just sitting, please,” Dean said quickly knowing that if Castiel got down on all fours, his back dipped and hips up, it would be the end of him. He heard Castiel snort and abort the movement, sitting instead cross legged on the far cushion, back to Dean. Once Castiel got situated he glanced over his shoulder at the Alpha as he fluttered his eyelashes. “Like this, then?”

“Yup, that uh, that works,” Dean replied, as cool and composed as he could. He was determined not to let Castiel know he was getting under his skin. He _was_ in control and he could behave himself professionally, thank you very much. Dean was more than positive the Omega was seeing if he could get a rise out of him, and he would not let Castiel win. 

Dean shook his head and focused on his task. He surveyed Castiel’s back, noting his tan skin was littered with superficial cuts and scrapes. It didn’t look like anything was caused from his actual fall, instead they most likely happened when he was squirming on the sidewalk. Since nothing was deep, Dean was confident all he needed to do was clean the wounds and then dress them with a bit of antibacterial cream. Dean reached for the box of antiseptic wipes in his first aid kit, dropping them as he watched Castiel arch his back.

“Oops,” Castiel smirked at him, “I needed to stretch.”

Dean forced a smile as he bent over to pick them up, opening the wipes with shaky hands.

 _Drunk, flirty fucker_.

“This is gonna be cold,” Dean warned before he pressed the wipe to Castiel’s back. The Omega hissed and flinched as Dean ran it over each and every scrape and cut, pulling out a few bits of dirt and gravel. Dean winced quietly in sympathy, something he wasn’t used to; he took care of sick and hurt people on the daily, and while he had compassion for things they were going through, none of it ever made his stomach flip and his heart ache that he was causing them pain -- despite the pain being necessary. Maybe that was the difference between caring about someone’s wellbeing and caring about someone… 

Dean took a deep breath, blowing it slowly as he tossed the dirty wipe into the small waste basket by the couch. “Now the cream,” he said softly, squeezing some onto a swab before dotting it on all the wounds. 

“Feels good,” Castiel hummed and pressed back against Dean’s hand.

“Doesn’t hurt?” Dean whispered as he massaged the antibacterial cream into the Omega’s skin. His fingers trailed over the last scrape, with a final swipe of the medicine. 

“Not at all,” the Omega whispered. Dean nodded and pulled his hand away slowly, wiping the remaining ointment off on one of the spare antiseptic wipes. “You were very gentle,” Castiel carefully turned to face Dean, “thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Dean replied, flushing slightly at the praise despite the happy Alpha pheromones radiating from him. He looked away, still smiling, and picked up Castiel’s shirt. “Here, you can put this back on now.” 

The Omega nodded and took his clothing. After a few misses, he finally got it back on, both arms in the holes they were supposed to be in, and all the buttons done up properly. Once dressed Castiel scooted closer to Dean, subconsciously scenting the air. The Alpha froze where he sat as Castiel leaned in and snuffled at his throat. 

“You smell amazing, Dean. Like, like… I can’t put my finger on it.” The Omega breathed in deep once more. “It’s, you are…”

“I need to clean this up!” Dean jumped up from the couch and began gathering his first aid kit, effectively cutting Castiel off. He gave what he hoped was a reassuring smile down at Castiel who was blinking up at him owlishly and confused, most likely from Dean’s sudden movement. He felt a pang of guilt but quickly tamped it down; he didn’t have a choice. He was not starting the conversation about them being True Mates when Castiel was drunk off his ass. He just wished the Omega wasn’t so damn close to figuring it out.

No, it was definitely a conversation to be had when Castiel was sober. So as hard as it was and as much as his inner wolf hated him for it, he needed to put some space between them.

Castiel blinked once more, shaking his head as if he was trying to clear his vision. Dean almost laughed at the innocent confusion that played out on his face. But instead, he turned back around and started shoving things back into the kit. 

“O-okay,” Castiel said softly, falling silent, and Dean felt his eyes tracking his movements as he fumbled with every damn roll of tape and tube of cream. “After you are finished then what?”

“Well, I guess we can talk,” Dean replied as he picked up the first aid kit and walked around the back of the couch. “You haven’t given me much to work with to help you out in the morning. Like, what’s your last name? What are you doing here in New Harmony, Indiana? And how did you end up drunk off your ass in front of the house across from mine?”

Castiel raised an eyebrow and Dean half expected some type of comment about the Spanish Inquisition. But, Castiel simply declared, “I can do that,” and sat back to wait for Dean as he disappeared down the hallway.

As soon as Dean entered the bathroom, he dropped the kit onto the sink counter and took a deep breath. What the hell was he doing? ‘Oh, we can talk’ because that’s probably the last thing they should do! Castiel would answer his questions and then what? He would have some of his own. Dean literally just laid out the perfect opening for Castiel to ask him why they smelled so compatible. He gripped the edge of the counter, counting to ten as he tried to compose himself. Then, he wrenched open the cabinet above the sink to put the kit away and stepped back, nodding at his reflection as if that would give him the strength not to climb onto the Omega’s lap right there on the couch. 

“Alrighty,” Dean walked back into the living room, clapping his hands together, “how about I get some of those ans—” The words died on his lips as he took in the sight of Castiel asleep on the couch, his head resting on the arm. Dean found himself smiling despite himself and added softly, “Or we can wait until tomorrow.” 

He sighed as he walked over to the couch and adjusted the Omega to a more comfortable position, scooting him down where he could lay flat. Then Dean bent down and removed Castiel’s shoes, placed a pillow beneath his head and covered him with the throw blanket that rested across the back of the couch.

After Dean had deemed the Omega safe and comfortable, he went into the spare bedroom to grab himself supplies for a makeshift bed in the recliner. He would have to repeat the neuro checks every so often in the night and coming down the stairs at three in the morning was just asking for trouble. If he were being completely honest with himself, though, the thought of not being in the same room as Castiel made his inner wolf restless. 

Dean set a timer on his phone and placed it on the side table before turning off the lamp. Moonlight shone through the bay window behind the couch, and he could just make out Castiel’s form, sleeping peacefully. As he pulled the blankets up to his shoulders, he caught the faint aroma of the Omega’s scent and smiled. 

“Night Cas,” he whispered into the quiet of the house.


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel groaned, keeping his eyes firmly shut to avoid the bright rays of sunshine assaulting him from the window. His head was killing him. How much had he drunk last night? The Omega let out a pitiful whine as he burrowed his face into the pillow. It felt as if John Bonham was playing a drum solo on his brain. He inhaled deeply, his breath catching as he took in the faint scent of apples and maple. 

That was most definitely _not_ his brother’s scent. Gabriel smelled like sandalwood and sugar, and nowhere near as good as _this_! 

_Where the hell am I? What the hell did I do last night?_

“Mornin’, Sunshine,” a gruff voice said, pulling him from his internal freak-out. He clenched his teeth as that voice brought the memories of last night back to him.

Castiel blinked his eyes open, letting them adjust to his surroundings. He was met with the sight of the most handsome Alpha he’d ever seen. The man had honey color hair, artfully tossed, and a sharp jawline. His eyes were a stunning green that shone with mirth as he looked back at the Omega carefully. Castiel swallowed hard and his eyes flicked down to glance over the set of plush lips that matched the emotion. But what was even better than the gorgeous Alpha before him, was the fact he was holding a mug of steaming hot black coffee and some ibuprofen. 

_How the hell had I not realized how good-looking Dean was last night? Oh yeah, I was so drunk I couldn’t even remember what damn street my brother lived on, let alone have enough brain function to focus on this Alpha’s looks._

“Um, hello?” Castiel rasped as he pushed those thoughts away and sat himself up, the covers pooling on his lap.

“Was that a question?” Dean laughed as he passed the mug of liquid life and pills to the Omega, sitting down beside him.

“Uh, no?” Castiel said in a tone of uncertainty as he took the proffered gifts from the Alpha, watching Dean bite his lip to keep from smiling at the Omega’s awkwardness. 

“Do you remember anything at all from last night, Cas?” The Alpha asked as he took a sip of his own coffee, a small smirk on his lips. “You remember me?”

“Yes, I remember you, Dean. How could I forget you?” Castiel rolled his eyes. “You woke me up every damn few hours last night to do those... those... um, you know!” He waved his hand in the air as if trying to snatch the word that escaped his grasp.

“Neuro checks,” Dean supplied with amusement.

“Yes, those,” Castiel replied as he popped the pills in his mouth and washed them down with his coffee. “It was quite annoying.” 

“Oh, you definitely let me know that,” Dean snorted and shook his head, “every damn time I woke you up.” After a few moments of silence, the Alpha side-eyed Castiel, “So, you going to give me some of those answers to the questions I asked you last night?”

“Yes,” Castiel whispered and began to tap his mug with his finger, saying nothing else. 

_What were his questions? How much does he want to know? What do I even say to him?_

“We can start with something easy,” Dean gently prodded pulling him from his musings, “like your last name.”

“Novak.” Castiel met Dean’s emerald eyes. “My last name is Novak.”

“Novak?” Dean shifted on the couch. “Are you related to Gabriel Novak? The owner of _Little Taste of Heaven Diner_?”

“I am,” Castiel nodded, “he’s my older brother.”

Dean let out a low whistle. “He makes the best damn pies in all of New Harmony. Quite the Trickster though.” Castiel looked to the side, meeting Dean’s eyes. The Alpha looked contemplative, brows furrowed. “Bothers? Seriously?” Dean hummed, giving him a strange look. “Really?”

“Yes.” Castiel nodded, amused. This wasn’t the first time the Omega had gotten that reaction when he told someone that he and Gabriel were siblings. Though Dean didn’t say it, Castiel and Gabriel couldn’t be more different.

“Huh...” Dean took a drink of coffee before moving on to his next question. “How did you end up drunk off your ass across the street from me?”

_Do I tell him the truth? Where the hell do I even start?_

Castiel pushed those thoughts from his head, deciding to go with an uncomplicated simple answer. He shrugged and said, “In my inebriated state, I miscalculated the street where Gabe lives.” He huffed a small laugh and shook his head as he placed his mug on the side table. “But in my defense, every street in this damn town looks alike.”

“That’s small towns for ya.” Dean flashed him a grin and continued with his questioning, “So what brings you to New Harmony? You just visiting Gabriel or planning to make the stay more permanent?”

“Well,” Castiel blew out a deep breath and raked his fingers through his hair, “that is... it’s complicated.” He bit back the heavy sigh at the thought of explaining his family situation to what was essentially a stranger and thought of the first excuse he could come up with. “Before I can even try to think of how to answer that I really need to use your restroom.”

“Oh! yeah, sure.” Dean placed his mug on the coffee table and pointed to the hallway. “First door on the left.”

“Thanks.” Castiel smiled and quickly stood, forgetting the blanket wrapped around his lower half in his haste to get away from that last question. As soon as he moved to take his first step, he pitched forward, overcorrecting himself, and landed on Dean. He winced at the smack of their chests and the sound of Dean’s grunt. 

He sucked in a breath, apology on the tip of his tongue, but stopped short when the sweet, pungent scent of apples and maple invaded his senses. His inner wolf let out a soft purr.

_Protection, comfort, home. True Mate_

Castiel pushed back, scrambling to get into an upright position. He looked into Dean’s eyes, his own wide as saucers. “You! M-me...” The Omega pointed back and forth between them. “We…” he trailed off.

“True Mates, yeah,” Dean whispered and Castiel watched him swallow hard. “I, uh, figured it out last night. But I thought it should be a discussion best had when all parties were sober.” 

Castiel just blinked at him, still stunned silent. Dean gave him a small smile and reached down to untangle the blanket from Castiel’s legs. “Why don’t you go to the bathroom, gather your thoughts, and we can continue this conversation when you get back.” 

“Okay, yes that… sounds good.” Castiel nodded and pushed up off the couch, rushing to the bathroom at a pace that matched his heartbeat. 

Once inside, he shut and locked the door, leaning up against it. “Just breathe, Castiel. In and out. In and out,” he muttered to himself, trying to calm all his erratic emotions. 

“Fuck...” Castiel focused on his breathing, blocking out every other thought until he could calm down. The Omega sighed after a few minutes and his heart rate slowed back down to normal. He shoved off from the door and walked over to the toilet to relieve himself. After his finished, he washed his hands and splashed his face with cold water.

“In a town consisting of a few hundred people, I find my True Mate. Is this really happening?” Castiel asked his reflection in the mirror, his hands clutching the counter so hard his knuckles were white. God, the entire thing seemed impossible. 

“I’m going to have to talk to him,” he whispered, his stomach flipping at the prospect. “I’ll have to tell him everything. Why I got drunk, why I’m here, the _whole damn story_.” He tore his eyes away from his reflection and huffed, turning to dry his hands on a towel hanging by the sink. He shut his eyes for a moment, garnering as much courage as he could muster, then shook his hands out. 

“No sense in delaying the inevitable,” he whispered to himself. “He’s my True Mate. He deserves to know everything.” 

Castiel let out a shaky breath as he left the bathroom. He slowly walked down the hallway, making his way back to the living room and to his True Mate who was waiting. Hell, they had so much to talk about... He didn’t know where they would start.

“Hey,” Castiel’s voice cracked as he took his seat beside Dean. 

“You ready?” Dean asked with a small smile.

“As I will ever be,” Castiel replied before taking a deep breath and starting. “My father owns a prestigious law firm, and he has a partner that he pro—”

“What?” Dean shook his head. “No, Cas.”

“Oh...” Castiel drawled. “You want to talk about us being True Mate’s first before I tell you how I ended up here in New Harmony?”

“No, Cas,” Dean shook his head again and slowly reached over to place his hand on top of Castiel’s shaky ones, steadying them. “It’s been a hell of a night for you… And you clearly have something going on in your life, or else you wouldn’t have gone out and gotten shit faced like that.” 

Castiel opened his mouth to speak, but Dean shook his head and pushed on before he could. “On top of all that, now you find your True Mate. That’s a lot to take on and I think you need some time to think. So,” the Alpha gave his hand a gentle squeeze, “I’m going to walk you to Gabriel’s, which is the next street over by the way,” Dean gave him a small smirk and Castiel snorted, “then what do you say we get together tomorrow?”

“You want to mate tomorrow?” Castiel asked, trying to hide the nervousness in his tone.

“What?” Dean sputtered. “No, I, no! Cas, that’s not... I, uh...” He brought his free hand up to rub across the back of his neck in what Castiel determined was a nervous tick due to the pheromones radiating from him. “I was hoping you’d agree to go on a date with me.”

“Date?” Castiel scrunched up his nose in confusion. “True Mates don’t date, Dean. They just mate. Biology has already deemed us—”

“Yeah, but,” Dean cut in, scooting closer to Castiel, his hand moving to thread through the Omega’s and holding it palm to palm. “I’m not going to bend you over and bite you because biology is telling us to. I want to court you and I want you to fall freely for me, if you fall for me at all.” After a moment of silence from Castiel, Dean flashed him his best smile and bumped his shoulder against the Omega’s. “What do you say, Cas? Will you do me the honor of going on a date with me tomorrow?”

_Dean wants to go on a date. Dean actually wants to get to know me. He doesn’t want to just bite me and make me his. I guess some Alphas really are different... Mother was wrong!_

“Yes,” Castiel grinned, his first real smile of the day. Hell, his first real smile in a long time. “I would love to, Dean.”

“Good. Now,” Dean untwined their hands and patted him on the shoulders, “let me check that lump on your head and put some more ointment on your back before we get you home to Gabe. I’m sure he’s worried sick about you.”

  


  


Castiel paused outside of his brother’s front door, biting on his lower lip. “Why do I feel like I’m going to be in trouble as soon as I go in?” He looked over a Dean and huffed. “I’m a grown-ass man, I can do what I want.”

Dean blew out a deep breath as he met Castiel’s eyes, “My little brother, Sam, is a grown-ass man and if he ever went on a bender and was gone the entire night without letting me know he was okay? Well...” Dean clicked his tongue and shrugged, “as a big brother I’d be pissed too.”

“Great,” Castiel murmured as he scuffed the toe of his shoe on the porch, trying to delay the inevitable. His eyes widened as Dean brought his hand up and knocked on the door.

“What the hell, Dean?” Castiel hissed.

“Can’t stand out here all day, Cas.” Dean smirked as he rocked back on his heels and waited, avoiding the glares Castiel was shooting at him.

“So help me God, that better be you Castiel!” They heard an angry voice call from behind the door seconds before it swung open. Gabriel stood ramrod straight, his nostrils flaring and his golden eyes filling with both anger and relief as he looked Castiel over from head to toe.

“Where the hell _were_ you, Cassie?” Gabriel growled as his fingers twitched at his sides. “You’ve been in town for one day! I saw you for ten minutes at the diner, I told you to go to my house and I’d be home at eleven, and when I got here? Were you here? No!” 

Gabriel threw his hands up and turned around, running them through his hair. He made a noise of frustration and spun back around, stepping forward and shoving a finger into his brother’s chest. “There was no note, no message left at the diner or on my phone. _Nothing!_ Just your suitcase in the spare bedroom told me you’d even been here.” 

He blew out a breath, his shoulders slumping. “I was worried sick, Castiel. I didn’t sleep a wink and you know I need my beauty sleep. Fuck, I was about to call the cops, Cassie.”

“Gabe, I’m sorry,” Castiel whispered like a chastised child. “I didn’t mean to worry you. I would have called but my phone died last night when I was at _The Roadhouse_.”

“What were you doing at a bar?” Gabriel asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Castiel stared at him with a deadpan expression as he replied, “What does one usually do at a bar, Gabriel?”

“Smart a—” Gabriel began, stopping when he heard a snort of laughter. His eyes trailed over to Dean, noticing him for the first time since the door was opened. Gabriel quirked a brow, something Castiel couldn’t distinguish flashing through his eyes. “What are you doin’ here, Doc?”

“Well,” Dean drawled as he stared down at the shorter Alpha, “Cas here ended up drunk and laid out on the sidewalk of the Smith’s last night. He apparently miscalculated your street. So I took him and in and checked him over.”

“Checked him over?” Gabriel pursed his lips as he reached out and pulled Castiel into the house, the Omega gasping in shock. “Did you play doctor with my little brother last night, Winchester?” Gabriel asked as he started sniffing Castiel.

“Gabriel, you know me better than—”

“Cause if you did,” Gabriel cut Dean off, his eyes narrowed, “I will put Ex-Lax in every slice of pie I serve you at the diner!”

“Gabriel!” Castiel sputtered as his brother dived back in to sniff at his throat. He gripped Gabriel’s shoulders and pushed him back. “Dean was a perfect gentleman last night, considering—” He looked to Dean questioningly and the Alpha gave him a curt nod, letting him know he was fine with him continuing. The Omega looked back at his brother, “he’s my True Mate.”

“Your _what_ now?” Gabriel exclaimed as he snatched Castiel’s shirt collar, yanking it down. “Where’s the mark?” He looked from Dean to Castiel. “Did he put it somewhere naughty?”

“No,” Castiel replied as he smacked Gabriel’s hand away and stepped back from his brother’s reach. “Nothing happened. No marking, no mating, _nothing_.” He smiled over his shoulder at Dean. “All Dean did was take me inside to make sure I wasn’t hurt, and then let me crash and sleep it off on his couch.”

“Well, hell...” Gabriel blew out a breath and met the Alpha’s eyes over his brother’s shoulder. “You truly are a gentleman aren’t you, Winchester?” Gabriel’s eyes narrowed for a moment, then he sighed, shaking his head. “Come on in,” he stepped to the side and motioned for him to enter, “make yourself at home, Dean-o. You’re family now.”

“As much as I would love to, and I really would,” he flashed Castiel a smile, “I really need to get to work. I texted Sam this morning and told him I had to come in late. He’s taking care of my morning patients but,” his grin turned to a smirk, “the place is probably falling apart without me there.”

“I’m so sorry,” Castiel apologized, meeting Dean’s eyes. “It’s my fault you’re late to work. You should’ve just awakened me earlier! I didn’t mean to be a burd—”

“Cas,” Dean interrupted, his nose crinkling at the scent of guilty, remorseful Omega. “It’s okay,” he assured, not able to stand another moment of that awful aroma coming from his Mate. It made his inner wolf howl pitifully, urging him move and provide comfort. He tentatively reached for Castiel’s hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. “You needed the sleep and honestly,” the Alpha’s cheeks turned a rosy red as he admitted, “I enjoyed having you there, taking care of you.”

“Really?” Castiel looked up through his lashes. “You mean that?”

“I really do.” Dean nodded. “There’s nowhere else I’d have rather been. So, uh,” he grinned shyly, “tomorrow night at seven work for you?”

Before Castiel could answer, Gabriel popped in between them and glanced back and forth between the pair with impish mirth glowing in his amber eyes. “What’s happening tomorrow at seven?”

“I’m taking Castiel on a date,” Dean replied as he looked past Gabriel to the Omega. “That is if Cas still wants to.”

“Date?” Gabriel cocked his head to the side, confused. “True Mates don’t have to date like the rest of us poor schmucks. You two are biologically proven to be perfect for each other.”

“So?” Dean cocked an eyebrow challengingly. “Who gives a shit if biology says we’re perfect? I want Cas to get to know _me_ , to fall for _me_ on his own, just as I want the same for myself. Fuck biology, it’s not going to have a say in if me and Cas end up together. That’s up to us alone. So,” he met Castiel’s eyes again, “you still want to go on that date with me?”

Gabriel raised an eyebrow, a smirk prominent on his lips. He clicked his tongue once, eyes darting between his brother and Dean as if he were watching a show instead of real life.

“I do,” Castiel whispered shyly and Gabriel let out a pleased laugh. “Seven is perfect.”

Gabriel grinned brightly. “Oh, that’s great!” He slapped them both on the shoulders. “Dean, you meet Cassie at the diner at seven.”

“The diner? Well, uh, Gabriel…” Dean trailed off and cleared his throat. “I was thinking of taking him somewhere a little more romantic.”

“You sayin’ _Little Taste of Heaven_ isn’t good enough?” Gabriel huffed haughtily. 

“No, that’s not it at all,” Dean affirmed, his hand raised placatingly. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the Omega smirking and he knew Cas was gonna be no help at all. “I _love_ the diner.”

“Well, then, it’s settled!” Gabriel clapped his hands together. “I will set up one of the back booths. It’s more private there,” he wiggled his brows, “make it all romantic like with flowers and candles.” He wrinkled his nose and waved his hands in the air, adding, “All that sappy shit.” He mock gagged for emphasis.

“And for dinner,” a bright smile spread across Gabriel’s lips, “double bacon lover’s cheddar steak burgers, with garlic butter toasted buns. Added to that, the best homespun vanilla malts in New Harmony, a side of Cajun curly fries for Dean-o and chipotle sweet potato fries for my baby bro.” 

Gabriel stopped, cocking his head to the side as he contemplated something. Then, he pursed his lips, clicking his tongue again. “See there, you both like spicy fries! If that ain’t a match made in Heaven I don’t know what is.” He smirked at Dean and tipped forward on his toes, wiggling his eyebrows for effect. “And for dessert? A deep-dish strawberry rhubarb pie. So, guys,” he flourished his hands in front of them, “what do you say?”

“Well, Cas?” Dean hummed as he gave Castiel’s hand a playful shake back and forth, swinging their joined hands. “What do you say?”

“I say,” he glanced over at Gabriel who was practically vibrating on the spot in excitement, “it sounds like an excellent first date, Dean.”

“Yes!” Gabriel fist pumped the air.

“I’m glad,” Dean grinned, “because he had me at pie, Cas.”

“You and your pie, Winchester.” Gabriel snorted as he shook his head and took a step further into the house. “Well, I’m gonna go make a sandwich while you two crazy kids say your goodbyes.” He turned and began to walk away, calling over his shoulder, “No knotting on my porch!”

“Jesus!” Dean barked out a laugh as he smiled at Castiel’s red cheeks. “You sure you two are brothers?”

“Unfortunately,” Castiel blew out an over exaggerated sigh. “We are.”

“As much as I hate it, I need to get going.” Dean reluctantly let go of Castiel’s hand, immediately wanting it back in his as soon as they were no longer touching. “I can’t wait for tomorrow,” Dean said as he took a step back and started down the porch steps. “I’ll be counting down the minutes to seven!” he called as he walked backwards down the sidewalk, eyes still on Cas. “Meet you at the diner!”

“I’ll be there!” Castiel called back with a huge smile as he watched Dean disappear around the street corner.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean took a deep breath as he reached for the door to the diner. The bell jingled, singling the arrival of a customer, and the Alpha stepped inside, looking around. For a Wednesday night, the diner was quite packed, but the air was light and happy, scented with bacon and syrup and pies. Tables were filled with happy couples and laughing families, and he gazed past them all until he landed at a table in the back where his date sat. The Alpha smiled as he caught sight of Castiel, only growing wider as he took in Gabriel’s ‘romantic decorations’. 

A pink table runner was perfectly centered on the rectangular table, decorated in the middle with a vase full of rainbow colored roses. Sitting on each side of the vase were glass stemmed candle holders each holding a shimmering tea light candle. It should’ve looked corny as hell, something out of a Valentine’s day romcom, but with Castiel sitting there, it looked . There was nowhere else in the world he’d rather be. And with that thought, Dean’s feet carried him to the table.

“Hello, Dean.”

The way Castiel looked up at him combined with the gravelly voice of the Omega, had a chill working its way up Dean’s spine. “Hey, Cas.” Dean smiled and slid in the booth across from his date. “Gotta say, Gabe actually came through with the romantic decor.” The Alpha leaned in and sniffed the flowers, smiling at Castiel. “I’ve always loved the sweet scent of roses, but they don’t hold a candle to your delicious rich aroma of lilies and jasmine.”

“Dean,” Castiel whispered his cheeks turning a bright shade of pink, “I’m nothing special. I assure you.”

“How about,” the Alpha began as he placed his hand atop Castiel’s, “you let me be the judge of that.”

Before Castiel could answer, Gabriel came sauntering over with a tray filled with food and drinks in his hands. He placed a plate in front of each of them. The burgers were huge and smelled of garlic butter, each paired with a mouthwatering pile of fries. Beside each plate he set a large vanilla malt with a mountain of whipped cream and a cherry on top.

“Dinner is served, gentlemen,” Gabriel proclaimed with a flourished bow. 

Dean smiled up at the other Alpha. “Everything looks amazing, Gabe.”

“Of course it does,” Gabriel winked, “it’s me we’re talking about here, Dean-o. My food is the very epitome of perfection.”

“Modest as always,” Castiel snorted and rolled his eyes at his older brother.

“It’s not bragging if it’s true,” Gabriel fired back as he reached over and ruffled Castiel’s hair, dodging as the Omega tried to slap his hand away. “Enjoy your date, boys!” he called over his shoulder as he walked back to the kitchen.

“Stupid older brother,” Castiel grumbled under his breath as he tried to unsuccessfully fix his hair.

“Leave it,” Dean said as his fingers wrapped around Castiel wrist, pulling his hand away from his head. “The whole sex hair thing really works for you.”

“I suppose that’s a good thing.” Castiel shifted and grinned at the Alpha over the roses. “Because it’s virtually impossible to tame my hair.”

Dean chuckled, his touch lingering as he slowly withdrew his hand from Castiel’s wrist. He smiled then, clearing his throat. “I’ve got to do something before this date continues,” Dean said as he picked up the vase of roses and placed them by wall. “Better,” he winked at Castiel, “they were pretty to look at, but they were getting in my way of a much better view.”

“Are you always this big of a flirt?” Castiel asked as he stared down at his plate, his cheeks flamed.

“Nope!” Dean grinned brightly. “I just like how prettily you blush,” he teased.

“Ass,” Castiel muttered as he placed a napkin in his lap.

Dean threw his head back, laughing loudly, and Castiel couldn’t help but to smile at the gleeful sound coming from the Alpha. He loved the smell of joy radiating off Dean and all he could think was, _God, I hope he’s still this happy by the end of the date_.

“So...” Castiel cleared his throat and all thoughts from his mind, just wanting to focus on the here and now with Dean. He picked up his straw and began to open it. “You mentioned yesterday when you dropped me off at Gabriel’s that your brother was going to be seeing your morning patients.” He placed the straw in his malt and met Dean’s eyes. “You guys work together? Both doctors? What made you guys choose New Harmony as a place to settle?”

“I work with my whole damn family, Cas,” Dean replied as he placed a napkin in his lap as well. “Mom, Dad, little brother, and his wife. We’re all doctors and we were all born and raised in New Harmony. We own the clinic down the street. _Winchester’s_.” He popped a curly fry in his mouth, chewing it up before continuing, “The Winchesters, hunting illnesses, saving lives. The family business.”

“Clever,” Castiel nodded a smile painting his lips, “is that the family motto?”

“It started out as a joke when Sam chose med school over law. But,” Dean reached for the ketchup, shaking up the glass bottle, “it kind of stuck …. so, yeah,” the Alpha shrugged as he twisted off the cap and dumped a generous amount of ketchup beside his curly fries, “I guess it is.” He hummed as he held out the bottle for Castiel. 

“No, thank you,” Castiel responded as he shook his head. 

Dean replaced the cap and set it aside before asking, “What is it you do for a living, Cas? And what made you come to our fine little town?”

“I have a Master’s in Business Administration, but I haven’t found anything here as of yet. As for what I’m doing in New Harmony? Well...” Castiel sighed deeply as he reached out, wrapping his fingers around the glass stem of the candle holder. He twisted it around as he stared into the flame.

“Cas,” Dean said softly. Sensing the Omega’s distress, he reached out and wrapped his hand around Castiel’s, causing the spinning of the candle holder to stop. The Omega looked up to meet his eyes. “We don’t have to talk about that if you’re not ready.”

“I know,” Castiel nodded, “but I want to. I warn you, it's not a very thrilling story to tell. And True Mate or not, you might not want me after you hear it.” Castiel stopped and took a deep breath, blowing it out slowly. “So, I’d rather tell you now before either of us has the chance to fall for the other.” 

“Okay,” Dean whispered as he withdrew his hand from Castiel’s, folding it with his other in front of his plate, food forgotten, and his full attention on the Omega sitting across from him. “Take your time. I know whatever it is, it's hard for you to talk about. So, I’m listening whenever you’re ready.”

“Thank you,” Castiel muttered before taking a few deep, calming breaths. After a minute of silence to gather all his thoughts, he began. “My father co-owned a prestigious law firm, and once I received my Bachelors, I went to work for him. I answered the phones and emails, I did all the accounting and maintained their website. He was so proud of me then. Proud of my degree and how I was pursuing my Masters, proud of how well I did my job. Unfortunately, so was his partner.”

Dean stiffened in his seat and Castiel’s hands shook as he picked up his discarded straw wrapper. “Asmodeus, a man over twice my age,” he whispered as he started ripping the thin paper to bits. “He took a liking to me almost immediately and my mother and father were thrilled. They said he’d make a damn fine Alpha for me. So, they made the match and promised me to him once I finished my schooling.”

“That's archaic,” Dean growled. “No one does Match Matings for Omegas anymore.”

Castiel gave him a sad smile and a half shrug. “Some families still do.”

“What happened, Cas?” Dean asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

“Asmodeus began to leave me expensive ‘courting’ gifts on my desk. Chocolates and candies from around the world, exotic flowers and jewelry.” The Omega shifted in his seat. “I gave the chocolates and candies to my mother, every bouquet of flowers went in the trash the moment I made it home, and the jewelry went into a drawer in my bedroom, never to be touched again. The mere thought of taking gifts from him made me sick.” 

Castiel shuddered and shifted once again, now rolling the shredded paper bits into tiny balls. “But I couldn’t outright refuse them. Mother and Father would have been pissed, and I lived with them at the time, so I never would have heard the end of it. They would’ve told me ‘a good Omega respects their Alpha, appreciates their courting gifts’.” 

Dean bit his lower lip to keep from interrupting the story. The fact that there were still families that practiced arranged matings was ridiculous, and it made Dean’s blood _boil_. He had known Omegas, and even Alphas, during his life that had been matched and made to mate through an arrangement, but for it to happen to Cas? Someone so smart and handsome and _good_ , made Dean want to find Castiel’s parents and his intended ‘mate’, and rip them apart. He forced his wolf to calm itself, to keep his scent soothing and focused on the rest of Castiel’s story.

Castiel snorted and shook his head despondently. “I wanted to please them so badly, wanted them to be proud of me. So like a ‘good Omega’, I played my role. I hated it, hated every single minute of it, but I played it.” He blew out a breath and stared down at his plate. “Asmodeus started joining us for dinner a few times a week to spend time with me. He would sit by me and compliment me on little things such as how well I looked that evening, or a job I had done well during the week. He would brush up against me or place his hand on mine, and his touch... it made my inner wolf’s hackles raise at the sense of _wrong_. And his smell, Dean, God his smell.” Castiel swallowed hard fighting back nausea from the phantom scent. “He smelled of peat moss, the aroma was rotten and reminded me of sulfur. It took everything in me not to gag when he was near.”

The Omega licked his lips and looked up meeting Dean’s empathetic green eyes. “At the celebratory dinner my parents threw for me for receiving my Master’s, Asmodeus brought up pups, told my parents we were going to have a whole house full. I knew then that I couldn’t play my role any longer. That night after he left, I told my parents I would not mate Asmodeus, that I did not love him, nor would I ever. My father was enraged and my mother told me love had nothing to do with it. As an Omega it was my duty to do what Father, an Alpha, thought was best. They were my parents and I thought they would want me to be happy above anything else, but that wasn’t the case...” Castiel trailed off, his voice thick with emotions and eyes with unshed tears.

Dean’s inner wolf whimpered at the sour scent of sadness radiating from Castiel and he ached to reach out and comfort him. His fingers twitched on the table, but he forced them to be still. Castiel was strong, but he would reach for Dean if he needed him. If the story told Dean anything, it was that he was damn proud of the Alpha his parents raised him to be. Forcing himself on Castiel because of something _he_ wanted, even if it was just a simple touch to provide comfort was something he would never do. Instead, he made himself relax, held his palm as relaxed as he could against the table.

“Father told me I could accept the mate he chose for me or I would be out of a job and a home to live in. He made it clear if that was my path, I would be dead to them.” Castiel squared his jaw and stared into Dean’s eyes. “It was no choice really. I went to my room, packed a bag, and left. I didn’t have a car, so as I walked to the nearest bus station, I called the one person I knew would’ve been on my side if he’d been there. Hell, he would’ve told Mother and Father to go to Hell and that I deserved better than a cold-hearted Alpha who just wanted me as a trophy Omega.”

“Gabriel,” Dean whispered, his eyes trailing over to the main counter to the trickster Alpha with a whole new level of respect.

“Yeah,” Castiel said with a smile as he glanced over to his brother as well. “After cursing up a storm and chastising me for not telling him about the whole Asmodeus situation earlier, he told me to get my ass on the next bus to New Harmony, that he’d be waiting for me. And he was.”

Castiel’s eyes flitted back to Dean’s, whose was already on him. “After I left the diner, and dropped my suitcase at his house, I went to a bar to drown my sorrows. Yes, my parents were assholes, but they were _my parents_. And I’m now dead to them. I’m a bad Omega, a disgrace. So, I wanted to drink all that shit away, drink until I forgot everything. And the rest, well…” he trailed off and smirked at Dean, “you know.”

“Cas,” Dean’s voice cracked with the pain he felt for the Omega. _How can he think he is bad, a disgrace? How can he think he is anything but brave and strong for standing up to the people he loved the most? For taking his life back, for reclaiming his free will?_

Dean debated for a moment, his fingers twitching once more before he asked, “Can I touch you?” His inner wolf was clawing at him to do his job and comfort, but he would respect whatever Castiel wished and needed. 

“Yes,” Castiel murmured in a low somber tone, giving Dean a small smile.

No sooner had the words had left the Omega’s mouth, Dean was out of his booth and standing beside Castiel. “Well,” he gave him a small grin, “scoot over.”

“Okay.” Castiel blinked up at him as he moved over making room for the Alpha to sit down. 

“Much better,” Dean sighed as he pressed up against Castiel and wrapped his arm around the Omega’s shoulder. The Alpha let out a happy hum when Castiel melted against him. “How could you think I wouldn’t want you after hearing that? If anything, I want to know you even more.”

“Why,” Castiel sniffed against his shoulder, “I’m a bad Omega.”

“Bad?” Dean placed his fingers under Castiel’s chin. “Look at me, please.” 

When he met Dean’s eyes a smile spread across the Alpha’s lips. “You are not bad, Cas. You are _strong_ , and handsome, brave and,” he huffed a small laugh, “a total smart ass and a flirty drunk, but most of all…” Dean dipped his head down and nuzzled at his throat, “you smell like Heaven and home.”

Castiel let out an elated breathy sigh, his unhappy agitated scent turning warm and content. “Thank you, Dean.”

The Alpha scrunched up his nose, puzzled. “For what?” Looking over, Cas could see Dean’s confusion.

“For understanding, for accepting me.”

“Cas,” Dean reached up and ran his fingers through the Omega’s hair, “how could I not accept someone as amazing and courageous as you? Now,” he gave the Omega a gentle squeeze before unwrapping his arm from Castiel’s shoulders, “what d’you say we eat this wonderful dinner before it gets cold.”

“I would like that very much,” Castiel replied, shifting slightly so he was still pressed against Dean’s side but able to reach for his burger. He took a big bite, moaning as he chewed.

Dean quirked a brow at Castiel and stared at him in amusement.

“What?” The Omega asked around a huge mouthful. “These make me _very_ happy.”

“Good to know. I’ll let you in on a little secret.” Dean dropped the tone of his voice and jokingly looked around to see if anyone was nearby. “My burgers are _way_ better.”

“Really now?” Castiel asked as he took a drink of his malt, smirking at how Dean’s eyes dilated when he wrapped his lips around the straw and began to suck. Castiel smacked his lips and licked the cream from them slowly, the Alpha’s gaze tracking the movement. “I think I’ll have to be the judge of that.”

“Judge of what?” Dean murmured dazed, his eyes still on Castiel’s lips.

“Your burgers,” Castiel’s lips ticked up into a smirk.

“Oh, yeah.” Dean shook his head clearing his lusty thoughts. The Omega was grinning impishly at him. “You were teasing me on purpose, weren’t you?!”

“Maybe just a little.” Castiel laughed as he popped a sweet potato fry in his mouth.

“Lil’ shit,” Dean grumbled goodnaturedly as he reached for his plate, dragging it across the table. He picked up his burger and took a bite, still smiling as he chewed.

The rest of the dinner passed in laughter and playful flirting. Dean and Castiel talked about everything from favorite colors and movies, to when and where they presented. They touched upon their families, how they stayed close to their siblings, and their wildest ambitions. They talked until their plates were empty and their stomachs were full. Neither could remember having such a wonderful first, or Hell, _any_ date.

“Hope you boys saved room for dessert.” Gabriel grinned as he walked up to the laughing couple, carrying a platter. He placed a single plate with a huge slab of strawberry rhubarb pie and two forks between them, then swapped their old malts out for two fresh ones to go with the sweet treat. “Sounds like you two are hitting it off.” He took a whiff of the air, the scent of joyful Alpha and Omega, of Mates filling his nostrils. “Smells like it, too.”

“We are,” Dean and Castiel said in tandem.

“Well then,” Gabriel’s smile grew as he gathered their empty plates, “I’ll let you get back to your date.” He took a few steps before pausing and turning. “Just no handies under the table, okay?” The trickster laughed at their twin shocked looks all the way back to the kitchen.

“How are you two brothers?” Dean snorted as he picked up a fork and speared a piece of pie.

Castiel let out a loud sigh, taking a bite for himself. “I ask myself that same question every day.”

Dean chuckled as he watched Castiel chew his bite thoughtfully. “Hey, Cas?” Dean began as he met the Omega’s bright blue eyes. “After we finish dessert, would you like to come back to my house for some hot cocoa and a movie?”

The bright, gummy grin that spread across Castiel’s face, making his eyes crinkle at the corners, had Dean’s heart beating wildly in his chest.

“I’d like that very much, Dean.”

“Good,” Dean smiled back as he nodded and dug back into the pie. After all, the quicker they ate, the faster he could have Cas cuddled up on his couch with a mug of cocoa watching whatever movie the Omega picked.

  


  


“You said I could pick the movie, Dean.” Castiel grinned as he shook the DVD case.

“But that one, really?” Dean whined from the couch as he sipped his hot chocolate. “It’s a chick flick, Cas. _A chick flick_.”

“ _Dirty Dancing_ is a classic.” Castiel quirked a brow and stared down at the Alpha. “And if you don’t like it, why do you have it?”

“Oh, well, um…” Dean trailed, off brows furrowed as if trying to think of a good excuse. After a minute of silence and no good reason why he’d have the movie other than liking it, he blew out a sigh. “Just set it up.”

Castiel put the movie in the Blu-ray player and flopped down on the couch beside the Alpha. “You know what, Dean?”

“What?” The Alpha asked as he side-eyed Castiel.

“ _Nobody puts Baby in the corner._ ”

“Oh, my God,” Dean groaned as he passed the Omega’s his cocoa. “Come cuddle with me and watch your chick flick.”

“You know you like it, too,” Castiel muttered as he scooted closer to the Alpha, clutching the mug in his hands. 

“It’s _okay_ , I guess,” Dean admitted as he handed his mug to Castiel and grabbed the throw blanket from the back the couch to lay across their laps. He took his cup back from the Omega, smiling as Castiel laid his head on his shoulder. “The company is definitely the best part.”

The pair cuddled closer together, enjoying their warm drinks and the aroma of their combined scents. Dean grinned as he stared at the screen, watching as love bloomed between Baby and Johnny, and he couldn’t help but to wonder if the very same thing was happening right here in his living room.

Not wanting the date to end after _Dirty Dancing_ finished, they traded movies for music and cocoa for beer. Dean turned his playlist on Alexa and grabbed them both a couple of Coronas as the Omega softly sang along to _Kashmir_.

“Hey, Cas,” Dean started as he sat down beside the Omega, “you know how you told me at dinner that you had your Master’s in Business Administration but you haven’t been able to find a job yet?”

“Yes...” Castiel nodded as Dean handed him one of the beers.

“Well,” Dean drawled out as he picked at the label on his bottle, “I know a place that’s looking for an Office Administrator. They lost theirs a few months back when she got married and moved away.”

“Really?” Castiel perked up, very excited about a job lead. “Where?”

“Winchesters,” Dean said, holding up his hand when Castiel opened his mouth to speak. “Jo’s been helping out, but there’s only so much she can do. And she is the only OB in town, so between that and trying to do all office paperwork, she's running herself ragged.” 

“Dean, no,” Castiel shook his head, “I don’t want a pity job offer just because I’m your True Mate.”

“That’s not what this is, not at all.” Dean placed his beer on the coffee table and turned to face Castiel. “Even if things hadn’t happened like they did and we weren’t True Mates, Gabe would’ve mentioned you at the diner. Hell, I go there and eat lunch every day, so you and your degree would’ve come up and I would’ve given him my card to have you call me. I promise,” he placed his hand on Castiel’s knee and met his deep blue eyes, “I’m not offering this job to you out of pity or because you’re my True Mate. I’m offering it to you because you’re qualified, hell, with your degree you’re over qualified, and it could be just until you find something else. Plus,” he gave Castiel a small joking smirk, “Jo is shit at running the business side of the practice. I’m afraid she may bankrupt us.”

Castiel huffed a small laugh and slowly nodded his head. “Okay. But,” he held up his hand, “only if the rest of your family agrees. And I want them all to look over my resume and be a part of the interviewing process.” 

“Deal!” Dean smiled. “I think those terms are fair.”

The Alpha’s grin grew as Petty’s _Free Falling_ began to play. He stood up and took the beer from Castiel’s grip, placing it beside his. Dean held out his hand for Castiel.

“What?” Castiel scrunched up his nose as he stared up at the Alpha.

“Dance with me.”

“Here?” Castiel couldn’t fight the grin that painted his lips. “Now?”

“Yes,” Dean exclaimed as he snatched Castiel’s hands and pulled the laughing Omega into his arms. Castiel did a small spin, then pressed into Dean’s space, the two of them swaying back and forth, pressed chest to chest. Dean hummed a few lines, then smiled and began to sing.

**“I wanna glide down over New Harmony.”**

Castiel snorted and rolled his eyes, “I see what you did there.” Dean winked at him and continued singing.

**“I wanna write your name in the sky.  
I'm gonna free fall out into nothin'  
Gonna leave this world for a while.” **

Dean flashed Castiel a huge smile before spinning them around as he threw his head back and belted out the chorus.

**“Now I'm free,  
Free fallin’.  
Yeah I'm free,  
Free fallin’.” **

As the lyrics faded into the melody, Dean pulled Castiel even closer and murmured into his ear, “Can I kiss you, Cas?”

“Yes,” Castiel muttered back as he nodded, a faint flush painting his cheeks.

Dean moved one hand from Castiel’s waist and raised it to cup his cheek, stroking his thumb over the Omega’s hard jawline. The Alpha leaned in and pressed his lips against Castiel’s warm, soft ones. It was just a brief kiss, a very chaste brush of the lips, but it had Dean’s heart beating like he’d ran a marathon. He felt Castiel smiling against his lips and the Alpha knew he’d been just as affected.

“So, Cas,” Dean whispered as he rested his forehead against the Omega’s, “what are my chances for a second date?”

Castiel hummed and nuzzled against Dean’s cheek. “I’d say they are pretty damn good.”

“Oh, yeah?” Dean grinned as he nuzzled back. “What about you fallin’ for me?”

“I believe I have already started. And you know what?” Castiel reached up and ran his fingers back through the Alpha’s hair. “I think I’m very much going to enjoy free fallin’ for you, Dean.”

“Me too, Cas.” Dean placed another chaste kiss to Castiel’s lips. “Me too.”


	4. Chapter 4

The past year in New Harmony with Dean had been the best of Castiel’s life. The pair had been inseparable since the night they met, and as fate would have it, Castiel ended up taking the job at _Winchester’s_ , after a proper interview from all the Winchester’s, of course and he never bothered looking for anything else. Instead he chose to show the Winchester's how they could expand their practice.

The Omega smiled as he hit send on an email before reaching for his coffee mug. _I’m not Bossy, I’m just blessed with an Administrative Gift_. It had been a Birthday gift from Dean, the Alpha said it was a Winchester tradition as they each had one, and Castiel needed one, too. That small gift made the Omega’s heart swell because he knew it was Dean’s way of saying Castiel was family too.

The Winchester’s wasted no time at all accepting Castiel, and even Gabriel, into their tight knit family. Weekly Saturday game nights and Sunday family dinners, the brothers had been invited to every single one. And to each of them they went. 

At first, Castiel accepted the invitation so he could get to know Dean and his family better, and Gabriel so he could make sure Dean was a good enough Alpha for his baby brother. But as time passed, they began to feel at home with the Winchester’s in a way they never had with their own family.

Castiel took a drink of his coffee and looked out into the waiting room from his office. It was empty and he blew out a grateful sigh. It had been a busy morning; there was a stomach bug going around and flu season was around the corner.

The sound of footsteps approaching had Castiel turning in his seat. He smiled as he saw Sam. The Alpha had become so much like another brother to him in the past year and they’d bonded immediately over their love of reading and old black and white movies. Within a week of meeting Sam, the Alpha had talked him into joining a bi-weekly book club that met at the public library. They also got together at least once a month to watch the great black and white classics. Dean loved to tease them, to call them nerds, but his Alpha had not missed a movie night yet, and even though he wouldn’t admit it Castiel knew Dean really enjoyed all of Humphrey Bogart’s classics, especially _Casablanca_. 

“Hey, Cas.”

“Hello, Sam.”

The Alpha looked over his shoulder to make sure they were alone before passing Castiel a small, black leather box. “Here, picked it up on my lunch break.”

“I appreciate it,” Castiel whispered as he slipped the box in the pocket of his slacks.

“No problem. So,” the Alpha rocked back on his heels, “you ready for tonight?”

“I am.” Castiel nodded. “I’ve never been so sure of anything in my life.”

“I’m happy for you, Cas. And I’ve never seen Dean as happy as he's been this past year.” Sam leaned down and gave Castiel a brief hug before straightening back up and clearing his throat. “Speaking of Dean, when he saw me coming this way, he asked me to tell you to come back and see him. He wants to talk to you.”

“Oh, okay… thanks,” Castiel stood looking out at their receptionist, “would you mind telling Penny she can go, it’s been a helluva day,” he caught Sam’s eyes to make sure the younger Winchester was okay with the request.

“Not at all!” Sam shook his head. “I’m finished for the day. I’m just waiting on Jo, she's talking to Mom.” He rolled his eyes playfully. “There’s no telling how long she’ll be, you know how they are when they get to talking.”

Castiel smirked and nodded as he moved away from his desk. “Thank you,” the Omega called over his shoulder as he started down the hallway and Sam headed for the front desk. He made it halfway to Dean’s office when he heard Jo call out his name. He turned to see her and Mary standing in the break room, leaning against the counter drinking coffee and no doubt gossiping.

“Can you come here for a moment, Dear?” Mary watched as Castiel looked down the hallway then back to her, and she let out a soft chuckle. “Dean will be fine waiting for a few more minutes.” 

Castiel smiled as he walked into the room and over to the women. Mary instantly pulled him into a hug. He took a deep breath, the soft tones of roses and lilac and family made him relax against her, letting go of tension he didn’t even realize he was holding. “No need to be so nervous.” She pulled back grinning from ear to ear. “My boy is head over heels for you.”

“And I for him,” Castiel admitted as he met Mary’s kind eyes. 

Mary had been more of a mother to him this past year than his own had ever been. He smiled as he remembered the weekend she spent teaching him how to make pie; it was Dean’s favorite dessert and he was determined to learn it. Mary had been delighted to teach him and even happier he’d asked her. She’d been so patient with him, teaching him the homemade crust and sweet fruit filling. Mary had wiped away the flour that stained his cheeks while laughing and telling him stories from Dean’s childhood. She’d been proud of him when he pulled a perfect cherry pie out of the oven. It was a true sense of pride, something he only _thought_ he’d gained from his parents. But with Mary, it was real, genuine. 

He’d felt the same with John Winchester, a man who he’d started out being so damn nervous around. Now, he spent every weekend accompanying the older man to the hardware store for that weekend’s project, whatever it may be. 

With Dean, he’d found a true family. 

“Anyone with eyes can see that you two and head over heels for the other.” Jo snorted as she slung her arm around his shoulder, pulling him out of his thoughts. 

Jo had quickly become one of his closest friends and he huffed a laugh, bumping his shoulder against hers and side-eying her with a smirk. The two Omega’s when together were a force to be reckoned with, and when they teamed up against Dean and Sam, the Winchester brothers knew they were fucked. 

“Doesn’t anyone work around here?” The trio looked up as John walked in the room, his amused smile giving him away despite his serious tone. He strode over to Castiel and yanked him into a bone crushing hug. “Tonight's the big night.” 

“Yes, it is.” Castiel grinned back as John squeezed tight.

Castiel stepped back and looked between his family. Mary laughed once more, reaching for him and slipping her arm through his. “I don’t want to hold you up,” she said with a smile, “but I just wanted to wish you luck. Not that you’ll need it, mind you. But I’ve watched you dropping pencils and fumbling with the phone receiver all day.”

Castiel felt himself blush and he looked down, unable to argue or deny it. He’d been a nervous wreck all day. 

“I look forward to officially having you as my son,” Mary whispered, hugging him once more. “But I want you to know, in my eyes, you have been my son since the weekend I taught you to make pie. I knew then that you truly loved my boy, and no one would ever treat him better than you.”

Castiel nodded, suddenly finding his throat thick with emotion, and he clung to her for another moment before stepping back and looking at John. John nodded at him, signifying his agreement with his wife. 

“Well?” John quirked a brow. “What are you still doing here? Go get that boy of mine and get on out of here.”

Castiel moved toward the door calling over his shoulder. “See you guys tomorrow.”

“Oh, no you won’t!” John said stopping Castiel dead in his tracks. He turned to face the Alpha. “I better not see you _or_ Dean in here tomorrow. You two should still be celebrating and making me grandchildren. I ain’t gettin’ any younger, you know!” Castiel blushed at John’s words and his laughter as he nodded in the direction of Dean’s office. “Now get on out of here.”

“Yes, sir!” Castiel saluted as he disappeared out the door and continued making his way to Dean’s office. He paused outside the door and leaned against it, watching as Dean scribbled down notes in a patient’s chart. Castiel couldn’t help but smile at the look of concentration on the Alpha’s face.

The Omega’s eyes trailed over Dean’s form and then to his desk. They’d had a lot of fun on that desk over the past year... He had to bite back a laugh at a particular memory, one in which Dean had him bent over the desk, fucking him hard, when all of a sudden Sam threw open the door. The younger Alpha let out the shrillest shriek Castiel had ever heard and fell in his haste to flee the scene. His scream had prompted Mary and Jo to come running to see who had been murdered, but thankfully, they had stopped short before coming into full view of the office. Dean still teased Sam about it to this very day.

“You just gonna stand there and stare at me like a creeper, Angel?” Dean teased as he laid down his pen and looked up at Castiel, giving him his full attention like he always did when his Omega was near.

“Really?” Castiel rolled his eyes and huffed at the nickname he secretly loved. There was no way he’d let Dean know that though, more fun this way. “How long are you going to call me that ridiculous nickname?”

“Forever,” Dean grinned with a shrug, “it suits you. You did fall into my life _literally_ , like an angel. That was… hmmm…”’Dean trailed off and pursed his lips, “a year ago today, to be exact. So,” the Alpha’s grin turned to a smirk, “you gonna tell me what you have planned for us tonight?”

“Is that why you asked Sam to send me back?” Castiel quirked a brow and crossed his arms over his chest. “I told you this morning to meet me at the diner at seven.”

“Caaaaaaas,” Dean whined as he leaned back in his chair. “I know there’s more to your plans than that. Tell me, please?”

“No.” Castiel shook his head, smirking at Dean. “You’ll have to wait and see, Alpha.”

“Would a kiss help loosen your lips?” Dean waggled his brows and leaned forward.

“We both know,” Castiel began as he pushed off the door jamb, “if I came in there for a kiss, the kissing would lead to a _whole lot more_. And I don’t wanna scar poor Sam again, or anyone else in the family.”

The Alpha threw his head back, laughing. “You ain’t wrong, one kiss from you, my Omega, and I would have you spread out on this desk.” Dean snorted, shaking his head and giving Castiel a sly smile. “And if Sam caught us again he would demand we pay for his therapy.” 

“So, I’m gonna,” he nodded down the hallway, “go. And you’re going to finish your paperwork and meet me at the diner at seven. See you soon, Alpha.”

“Can’t wait, Angel.” Dean flashed him one final smile before picking up his pen and getting back to work.

As soon as Castiel stepped away from Dean’s door, his heart started racing. This was it, tonight was the night. He slipped his hand in his pocket and closed it around the small, warm, leather box. A bright smile painted his lips. He couldn’t wait.

  


  


Castiel blew out a deep breath, shifting in his seat. He was sitting in the same booth he’d sat in on their first date a year ago. It was almost seven and Dean would be here at any moment. 

_God, why am I so nervous? I know he loves me, I know he wants this too. Why is this so nerve wracking!?_

“Chill, baby bro.” Gabriel gripped his shoulder and shook him from his internal freak out. “I can smell your anxiety from back in the kitchen.”

“Sorry,” Castiel muttered, “just a big night, you know?”

“I do!” Gabriel grinned as he sat down beside Castiel and pulled him into a hug. “And I’m so fuckin’ happy for you. Dean-o is one lucky Alpha, and he knows that.” Gabriel met his eyes, his whiskey ones swimming with emotion. “I never thought there would be an Alpha out there good enough for you. But Dean,” he blew out a deep breath, “he would die for you if it came down to it. He will love you and treat you like you deserve, and I know you would do the same for him.” He pushed up and gave Castiel’s shoulder a squeeze. “So congrats and calm down, Cassie. We all already know how this night is gonna end.”

“Thank you, Gabe.” Castiel sighed and relaxed. “I needed that.”

“Anytime, baby bro.” The bell dinged and Gabriel towards the door, then back down at Castiel with a smile. “Your Alpha is here. I’m gonna go get your burgers going.”

Castiel watched as Dean scanned the diner looking for him. The Omega smiled when Tristan, a five-year-old Dean gave a booster shot earlier in the week, yelled out ‘Doctor Dean’ and ran to the Alpha. He nearly knocked Dean over as he wrapped his arms tightly around the Alpha’s legs. Castiel’s smile grew as he watched Dean interact with the boy, patting him on the head and talking to him before leading him back to the booth where his family sat. 

His Alpha was great with children; he was going to make a wonderful father one day. Castiel could only imagine how the Alpha would be with their children. His Alpha was kind and smart, would raise their children to be respectful and ambitious. It made him warm inside to think about their green-eyed, dark haired children running around.

As kind as Dean was, he was just as fierce. He’d learned that a few months into their relationship the day that Asmodeus waltzed into the diner and demanded Castiel come back with him. Castiel had barely registered what was happening when, in a blink on an eye, Dean was on his feet and in front of Castiel. He growled and snapped, telling Asmodeus in great detail what would happen to him if he didn’t turn around and leave right then. It took Sam, John, and Gabriel to hold Dean back, and keep him from ripping the other Alpha’s head off. Asmodeus fled the diner reeking of fear. 

As Dean retook his seat, scent sour and angry and despite the emotions raging inside the Alpha he turned his concern to Castiel, asking if he was okay. It was then Castiel knew for sure Dean loved him. And he’d fallen just as hard. 

“Well, if this isn’t a nostalgic throwback.” Castiel was pulled from his memories by his Alpha’s voice. He looked up to see Dean standing in front of him, admiring the same romantic decorations that had adorned that table a year ago. “I love it.” Dean grinned as he slid in the booth across from his Omega.

“I’m glad,” Castiel whispered, soaking up his Alpha’s praise. “I hope you don’t mind that I already ordered for us.”

“Not at all.” Dean reached over and took Castiel’ hands in his. “Wha—” 

“Dinner is served,” Gabriel announced, cutting off Dean’s question as he placed their plates and vanilla malts in front of each of them.

“Is this...” Dean looked at their plates then to Castiel. “This is what we had on our first date! I can't believe you remember that.”

“Apparently you remembered too, Dean-o.” Gabriel slapped him on the shoulder. “You big ol’ romantic Alpha you.”

“What can I say?” Dean shrugged. “I remember everything about the best night of my life.”

“Dean,” Castiel whispered, his tone filled with awe.

“It’s true,” Dean squeezed Castiel’s hands, “you’re the best thing to ever happen to me.”

“Well,” Gabriel rocked back on his heels, giving an exaggerated roll of his eyes, “I'm gonna go before you two give me cavities. I’ll be back later with your dessert!” He called out as he walked back to the counter. 

“I can’t believe you set this up.” Dean gave his Omega’s hand one final squeeze before letting go and reaching for his burger. “This couldn’t be more perfect, Cas.”

“Nights not over yet, Dean.” Castiel smiled at his Alpha as he dug into his own burger.

Dinner passed with the two of them discussing the last year, reminiscing over the dates they’d been on and which had been their favorites. They talked about past fights, which Dean realized Castiel always seemed to win, and their first time coming together as one, how rough and primal it had been. Then, in hushed whispers over the last bites of their burgers, they talked about the night after when they made love. 

They relaxed and laughed over the last sips of their malts, comfortable in each other’s presence. Gabriel slipped towards the table, clearing their plates quickly and promising to have their dessert out to them shortly.

“Dean,” Castiel cleared his throat and met his Alpha’s brilliant green eyes, “you know you’re the best thing to ever happen to me, too. Right?”

“Yeah,” Dean nodded, “I know, Angel.”

“Telling that taxi driver the wrong street address was the best thing to ever happen to me.” Castiel huffed and shook his head. “You are the love of my life, my True Mate, my Alpha. You’re my everything.”

“Cas,” Dean whispered in a tone filled with adoration, “I love you, my sweet Omega.”

“I love you, too, my wonderful Alpha,” Castiel said as he leaned forward, lifting his butt off the chair enough to reach into his back pocket and pull out the shiny leather box. He sat back and placed it on the table in front of Dean.

“Wha—” Dean looked at the box then up at his Omega. “Castiel?”

“Open it, Dean.” He nodded to the box.

The Alpha’s fingers twitched as he reached for the box. He slowly opened it and smiled as he admired the silver band, engraved with a repeating Alpha and Omega symbol around the band in a cursive pattern.

“It’s beautiful,” Dean murmured as he met Castiel eyes.

“Will you marry me, Dean?” Castiel asked as he took his Alpha’s hand in his. “Marry me, mate me, claim me, breed me. I want it all with you.” Castiel smiled as he watched Dean’s eyes widen. “What do you say, Alpha? Do you want to spend the rest of your life with me?”

“Yes,” Dean replied on a breathy sigh as tears slipped down his cheeks, “yes to it all!”

“Really?” Castiel let out a chuckle as he reached up and wiped away the tears on his Alpha’s cheeks.

“God, yes! Now,” Dean held out his hand, “put that ring on me and make it official.” 

Castiel pulled the ring from the box and slipped it on Dean’s finger. “Perfect,” the Omega whispered as he stared at his ring on his Alpha’s hand. 

“I agree,” Dean growled as he lunged across the table and pulled his Omega into a heated kiss. 

“Mate me, claim me, breed me,” Castiel panted after Dean pulled back, leaving him breathless.

“Now?” Dean asked as he nuzzled at his Omega’s cheek.

“Yes,” Castiel turned and nipped at Dean’s jawline, “right now.”

“Gabriel!” Dean called out gaining the Alpha’s attention. “Cancel that dessert. I’m gonna have dessert at home.”

“What?” Gabriel furrowed his brows confusion before the meaning hit him like a ton of bricks. “Ewwww!” His facial expression turned to disgust. “That's my baby bro you're talking about.”

“Yeah it is.” Dean nodded and waggled his brows. “And my soon to be Mate _and_ husband.”

“Show me the ring, Winchester.” Gabriel leaned against the counter, grinning as Dean held up his hand and wiggled his ring finger, flashing the silver band. “You two get on out of here and work on making me some nieces and nephews.”

“We’ll get right on that, Gabe,” Dean replied as he stood and held out his hand for Castiel to take. “Ready?”

“Yes.” Castiel placed his hand in Dean’s and allowed himself to be pulled up and into his Alpha’s arms. “Let’s leave this world for a while.”

  


  


A low growl rumbled from Dean as he watched Castiel saunter out of the bathroom naked. Well, naked except for the scrap of blue satin that barely covered his half hard cock and came to rest just above his thick thighs. The Alpha shifted on the bed and watched with rapt attention as Castiel reached down and palmed his semi through the silken fabric, teasing him. 

Dean licked his lips and slipped out of his boxers, tossing them aside before gripping his cock, stroking it to the sight of his soon to be beautiful mate, and how the soft delicate panties molded _perfectly_ against his Omega. He couldn’t wait to see how well they framed his pert ass.

Castiel drew his bottom lip into his mouth as he reached the foot of the bed and looked down at his Alpha through hooded lashes. “Like what you see, Alpha?”

“God, yes.” Dean groaned as he ran his hand up and down his quickly hardening erection. “You are _absolutely_ stunning, my sweet Omega.” 

Castiel smiled coyly as he climbed on the bed and arched his ass, moving up the length of it before straddling his Alpha. Dean’s eyes and fingertips trailed over his Omega’s bare chest, down to the blue fabric where he rested his palms just above his Omega’s hips.

“You really mean that?” Castiel asked shyly as he wound his arms around his Alpha’s neck. “I figured it was a special night so,” he shrugged, “I thought I would wear something sexy for you.”

“It is a very special night,” Dean agreed. “And of course I mean it,” the Alpha whispered reverently as he gripped Castiel’s hips harder and thrust up, gasping when his rock hard cock dragged along the delicate material. “You feel what you do to me, baby?”

“Mmm,” Castiel purred, his eyes fluttering shut and his head dropping back as he slowly gyrated in his Alpha’s lap. 

Dean’s hand slid from his Omega’s hips to his ass, gripping the globes tight and relishing in the choked off groan it drew from Castiel. The Omega’s hips stuttered before he gained composure and continued to sway back and forth, grinding against his Alpha’s thick cock. 

“You’re beautiful, Cas, so beautiful. I’m so lucky you are going to be mine.” Dean’s fingertips dug into the meat of his mate’s ass and Castiel gasped as a large wave of slick gushed from him, wetting the panties and his Alpha’s thighs. Dean’s hands palmed the soaked fabric as his eyes slid down his Omega’s chest and to where Castiel’s cock was rock hard and leaking, leaving a dark damp spot on the delicate material. 

Dean watched, mesmerized, as the blue fabric darkened more, Castiel’s cock twiching and spurting more precome. The Alpha licked his lips and slipped his finger beneath the silken panties, running along the crack of his mate’s ass before teasingly tracing circles over his quivering pucker. 

“Dean.” Castiel sighed and rocked back, taking the tip of the Alpha’s finger in his body.

“Tell me what you want, my sweet Omega.” Dean pushed in deeper, teasing his mate’s inner walls. “I’ll give you _anything_. All you have to do is ask.”

“I want—” Castiel purred as Dean added another finger, zeroing in on his prostate and rubbing it with the pads of his fingers. The Omega’s hole fluttered and slick dripped from him. “I-I—” Castiel moaned as his Alpha growled when the sweet scent of his slick filled the space around them.

“Come on, baby,” Dean cooed as he plunged his fingers in and out tugging on Castiel’s rim with each pass, “tell me what you want.”

“I want—” Castiel panted and dropped forward resting his forehead against his Alpha’s. “I want you to eat me out, Dean.” Castiel nipped at his Alpha’s bottom lip. “Lick me open, get me ready for the fat knot of yours, get me ready for when you claim me. _Please_ ,” he whispered. 

The Alpha growled as he claimed his Omega’s lips in a fierce kiss. Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel and rolled them in one swift, fluid movement. The Alpha pushed up on his hands and knees, looming over his mate with an animalistic leer. Dean kissed, bit, and licked his way down Castiel’s chest before settling between his legs, spreading them wide. Then, the Alpha kissed the tip of his mate’s cock and rubbed his face against the soft panties before working his way lower, pulling the fabric to the side and palming Castiel’s ass cheeks open wide. 

Dean took a deep breath, taking in his Omega’s addictive aroma before moving forward and lapping at Castiel’s soaked pucker. The silk was hot and wet against his cheek, sopping wet from his Omega’s sweet juices. Dean loved the soft feel of it rubbing against his stubble as he got lost in the ecstasy of pleasing his Omega.

Castiel moaned as Dean’s tongue penetrated him, his back bowed and hands clenched in the duvet as he rolled his hips, rutting against his Alpha’s mouth in a silent plea to go deeper. Dean pulled back and flicked his tongue over and over the Omega’s rosy wet pucker until Castiel’s legs were shaking and he was keening for _more_. 

Dean growled and delved in deeper giving Castiel exactly what he wanted, his sharp stubble scratching against his Omega’s thighs. The Alpha moaned when Castiel’s tight muscle clenched around his tongue before pulsing out slick, coating Dean’s mouth. The Alpha hummed his approval and lapped it up with fervor, getting lust drunk on the taste of his Omega. Dean’s cock hung hard and heavy between his legs, the flavor of his Omega making it pulse and drip precome on the bed as he languidly rolled his hips and rutted against the soft covers looking for some relief. 

Castiel reached down and threaded his fingers in his Alpha’s hair, using it to move his Alpha the way he wanted as he rutted and fucked himself against Dean’s face. “Fuck, oh fuck!” The Omega’s legs quaked as more slick spurted from him, drenching both Dean and the bed. Castiel whimpered as pleasure lit him on fire from the inside out. 

“Your tongue is fuckin’ magical.” The Omega panted as Dean scraped his teeth against his sensitive rim. “Oh, God,” Castiel moaned as he gripped Dean’s hair harder, “I need you Alpha! I need you to knot me, mate me, claim me, breed me.”

Dean rose up, sitting back on his haunches as he licked his lips and pushed two fingers deep into the Omega’s body. “Dean! Now!” Castiel howled as the Alpha brushed his prostate over and over as he worked to open him. “Please! Make me yours.”

“Anything for you, Sweetheart,” Dean cooed as he pulled his fingers from Castiel’s body. He gripped his throbbing cock and coated it in his Omega’s slick. “Present for me, Cas,” the Alpha growled as he continued to stroke his cock, smearing his Omega’s juices from root to tip.

“Yes, Alpha.” Castiel rolled over on his stomach and pushed up onto his knees before reaching down to slip the panties off.

“No,” Dean growled as his hand darted out and gripped Castiel’s arm, stopping him. The Omega glanced over his shoulder at his Alpha with a quirked brow. “Leave em’ on, baby.” The Alpha grinned wolfishly at him, licking his lower lip and chasing his Omega’s taste. 

“God, I love you.” Castiel leaned back and claimed his Alpha’s lips in a bruising kiss. “My _kinky_ Alpha,” he purred and he laid down on his stomach, pulling his knees in and pushing his ass up to present for his Alpha, ready to be claimed. 

Dean hummed in approval, trailing his fingertips up the side of Castiel’s thighs before pulling the silky fabric to the side and holding the panties in place. With his other hand he gripped his cock and ran it up and down Castiel’s ass crack before lining up and popping past the tight ring of muscle, bottoming out in one fluid movement.

“Mmm, Alpha,” Castiel purred as his back arched and he wiggled his hips in an invitation for his mate to give him more. Dean growled, his fingers flexing on his Omega’s hip as he reached the other hard around and placed it on Castiel’s stomach. The Alpha rocked forward, the head of his cock nudging his Omega’s prostate as he slid his hand down to palm Castiel’s rock hard erection through the dainty material. He hummed in satisfaction, loving how the Omega’s cock tented the panties. Dean caressed Castiel’s length, his palm slid along the dampened silk, proving just how much he aroused his Omega.

Dean pulled out to the tip, biting his bottom lip as he watched his slick drenched cock brush against the blue silk. The Alpha groaned as he snapped his hip forward, thrusting back in and setting a rough, rapid tempo. Castiel moaned and writhed as his Alpha fucked him hard, just the way the Omega craved, the way he needed to be claimed.

Grunts and groans and the sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room along with the scent of sex. Dean’s fingers dug into Castiel’s hip, his nails leaving crescent shaped marks in their wake. Each thrust pulled more keening pleas from his Omega; Castiel cried out, pushing back just as hard as the snap of the Alpha’s hips, meeting him thrust per thrust. The edge of the silk panties stimulated them both as it caressed Dean’s cock and Castiel’s rim. 

“Cas,” Dean grunted as he began to rut into Castiel harder and faster, feeling his knot start to grow. “So good, sweet Omega, so _tight_.” 

In response, Castiel moaned and trembled in Dean’s hold, his hands fisted in the covers. The way his Omega was keening and babbling, Dean knew he was close to release, to falling over the edge into ecstasy. He just needed a little push. Dean reached forward, grabbing Castiel’s jaw and turning his head, leaning forward to capture his lips in an unrelenting kiss.

“Come on, Sweetheart. Come for me.” Dean panted against Castiel’s mouth, swallowing his moan. The Alpha tightened his grip on his Omega’s cock, sliding the delicate silk against it in time with his thrusts. “Paint those pretty panties with your release as I claim you.” 

Dean growled as he sunk his teeth into the meat of Castiel’s shoulder, into his mating gland. Blood flooded the Alpha’s mouth, the coppery tang making his inner wolf howl proud and primal.

“Fuck yes!” Castiel called out, his voice cracking in satisfaction as his body drew tight, his muscles rippling beneath Dean’s palms. “Oh, Alpha!” Castiel turned his head and licked Dean’s mating gland before biting down hard, breaking the skin and tasting Dean’s blood on his tongue.

Dean growled in praise and pleasure, capturing his Mate’s lips with his own. He groaned, tasting his Mate, their shared blood, as he felt his mate’s cock throb, heat and wetness spreading across his palm as his mate spurted his release into the silk. The Alpha sped up as Castiel’s body clenched and convulsed around his cock, making his knot thicken. Slick pulsed from Castiel as Dean’s knot popped past his rim and swelled to completion. As soon as he was locked in his mate, his cock throbbed, painting Castiel’s insides with wave after wave of hot come as he shivered in pleasure. The Alpha groaned as he slumped forward and plastered himself against Castiel’s back before working them into a more comfortable position on their sides.

“You smell happy.” Dean hummed as he lapped at the fresh mating mark and nuzzled his Mate’s throat. “Are you glad you chose to free fall for me?”

“I’ve never been happier in my life, Dean.” Castiel sighed as he cuddled back against his Mate. “I’ve been fallin’ for you since the moment you picked me up off your neighbor’s sidewalk. And honestly,” he turned his head and pressed a chaste kiss to Dean’s lips, “I’m still free fallin’.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Fic was originally supposed to be a one shot (as you can tell it ran away from me and ended up being way longer) based on this....
> 
> Dean: Did it hurt? When you fell?  
> Castiel: From Heaven? Do you want my numbe-  
> Dean: No when you fell out of that cab.  
> Dean: I watched as you tripped over your own feet and you kinda just laid there on the pavement for like ten minutes now. Are you okay?
> 
> Also this Fic was named after the Tom Petty song Free Fallin’. I chose that title for a few different reasons.  
> 1.) Tom Petty is awesome!  
> 2.) Cas literally fell on his ass when he and Dean met.  
> 3.) Dean wanted to give Cas a chance to Free Fall for him despite them being True Mates.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed the fic.  
> Until next time... XOXOXOXO


End file.
